Problem: $\vec u = (7,4)$ $\vec w = (-12, 10)$ $\dfrac12\vec w - (-2)\vec u= (~ $
Explanation: Strategy overview This question asks us to perform the following: Scalar multiplication Vector subtraction Solution steps $\begin{aligned} {\dfrac12}\vec w - {(-2)}\vec u &= {\dfrac12}(-12,10) - {(-2)}(7,4) \\\\\\\\ &= (-6, 5) - (-14, -8) \\\\\\\\ &= (-6- (-14), 5- (-8)) \\\\ &= (8, 13) \\\\ \end{aligned}$ The answer $( 8,13 )$